


君虎AO典型车

by redocher



Category: letme/xiaohu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redocher/pseuds/redocher





	君虎AO典型车

严君泽的信息素用最温和无害的方式入侵李元浩的领地，一点点把他蚕食干净。  
他啃李元浩的嘴唇，就像在啃一块肉似的一点浪漫都没有。  
可是他用信息素把猝不及防的李元浩直接按倒了，气味像爆炸开来似的充斥了整个房间，李元浩被陡然浓郁的花香闷得几乎要窒息。  
他提不上来呼吸，又被严君泽吻住，大脑缺氧，昏昏沉沉地眼前发黑。严君泽的手指抵在他下身的入口，小小的穴口在信息素一波一波海潮般的攻击下瑟瑟蜷缩闭紧，像是被雨淋风吹的酸涩花苞。  
说他gay里gay气的，但要论起来，李元浩真的和情色两个字扯不上一点关系，嘴上说着荤话，手里摸着别人屁股，眼底依旧坦荡。哪怕是整个人黏在身上像条晒太阳懒得挪动的蟒蛇，也明白让人知道是在开玩笑。可他就是要用这种被洪浩轩吐槽为“性骚扰”的动手动脚来拉近关系，强迫别人认同他的存在，朝他打开心扉。  
有个名词叫做“强暴效应”，性暴力作为一种侵略手段可以迅速击溃人的心理防线，导致无法保护领地内妇女甚至男孩的领导人威信扫地，加速垮台。用与性相关联的模糊手段来彰显自己的力量和权力是男人与生俱来的罪恶。  
不过很难想象这样的李元浩会有被欲望击溃的一天。  
严君泽进来的时候李元浩终于察觉到了痛感。他像是被从那种温水煮青蛙的浑浑噩噩状态里刺激得醒来，张开嘴竭力试图呼吸，浑身湿淋淋地像是从水里捞出来的。欲望化作了水蒸气，水蒸气凝落成附在肌肤上的细小汗珠，酥痒感从身体深处蔓延开来，爬向四肢。后穴的空虚感更是令穴肉不住地向内收缩起来，抽动的穴肉一下一下朝外吐出透明的黏液来，打湿了进入的柱体。严君泽一点一点往里面入侵，空虚到酸痛的穴肉只愣了半秒，就狂喜地纷纷涌上来含住他往里深处拖去。  
“严君泽……”李元浩哑声喊道，声音又绝望又茫然，目光涣散着。  
他的理智在快感的冲击下溃不成军，一片片消散。真正未经人事的omega装得熟练老道，在情事面前简直不堪一击。实在是太痛了，太酸了，太涨了，又太爽了。李元浩在快感和酸痛的混沌之间神智溃散，不太清醒地扭腰哭喊着君泽、老公、好哥哥，什么淫词浪语都吐得出来。他从来没意识到自己可以发出如此色情的声音，连喘息都染着泣音，不知是在求对方更加凶狠地占有自己还是就此放手让他坠入欲望的深渊。他自动自发地将双腿缠在严君泽的腰间，腿根死死绞紧了对方的腰肢。像是一株乘着夏天雨水丰沛见缝插针，野蛮生长的草本植物，看似粗壮的根茎里灌满了沁凉的液体——他也觉得自己快成为一只水壶了。无数透明的液体从体内涌出来，是汗水、是涎水、是下身滴滴答答淌下浑浊的乳白液体。他是长在水泥石板缝隙间土壤里的一根速生草本植物，一株体内蕴满水分的野草。现在有人把他拔了出来，从中拦腰掐断，将唇凑在断口处贪婪地吮吸着源源不断流淌出来的甘甜汁液。  
快感已经快要将他吞没了。严君泽一次次的抽插撞击，好像都要将叩开他身体最深处的那个门。他的手在空中胡乱挥动了几下，被紧紧扣住，十指相扣。与此同时，严君泽撞到了那扇禁地的门——通往一个omega最私密，最纯真的伊甸园。  
长久的高潮令他在撞击里颤抖这流下泪来，眼瞳彻底涣散。严君泽低声叫了他的名字，没有等到他的同意就冲进来了。陌生的液体铺洒在omega从未见过外界的嫩肉之上，生殖腔内的软肉几乎被刺激地几乎痉挛起来。如此的粗暴的对待，除了剧痛之外，居然漫上一丝丝快感。  
结完成了。李元浩在漫长的空白过后慢慢地想道。  
他忽然涌上了一股前所未有的恐惧，他需要安全感，需要抚慰，下意识地朝严君泽伸出双臂讨要怀抱。严君泽搂住他的后颈，用亲吻和撞击回应。alpha会竭尽所能地安抚自己的omega。他不知道他们在这张床上纠缠厮混了多长时间，等他有意识能听见敲门声时，似乎已经是很久很久以后了。严君泽还在他的体内，一抽出来带出稠白的浊液落在腿根，他却下意识地抱紧了严君泽的肩膀。  
严君泽拍了拍他的手臂，“我就是去开门。”  
严君泽看怀里的李元浩，他眉梢眼角写满了春情，几乎要融化成一摊春水。  
Alpha的独占欲和嫉妒心令严君泽拉过被子将李元浩整个捂住，连个缝隙都不留，堪比谋杀。


End file.
